


finding new ways to be awed each minute

by notquiteaghost



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Genderqueer Character, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaghost/pseuds/notquiteaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best part about Sunday mornings is waking Marius up. There are lots of great things about Sunday mornings - the lack of urgency, any reason to get out of bed, or contact from the outside world being just three - but waking Marius up is easily the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	finding new ways to be awed each minute

**Author's Note:**

> for [jordan](http://mayorwinchell.tumblr.com). title's from 'crack the shutters' by snow patrol.

The best part about Sunday mornings is waking Marius up. There are lots of great things about Sunday mornings - the lack of urgency, any reason to get out of bed, or contact from the outside world being just three - but waking Marius up is easily the best.

Courfeyrac presses a kiss to Marius’ jaw, then pulls back for a while to just admire his sleeping form. Because, wow, Courfeyrac’s boyfriend is really cute. Like, _really_ cute. His hair is a mess and he’s half-smiling in his sleep and Courfeyrac will never be over his nose, and he is just generally the cutest thing ever.

But Courfeyrac is on a mission here, and it involves slightly more than staring at eir boyfriend.

Ey leans back in again and presses another kiss to Marius’ collarbone. Marius is still fast asleep, because Marius is a surprisingly heavy sleeper - except for thunderstorms, which work better than alarm clocks and are also ten times more terrifying - but, if Courfeyrac has eir way, he won’t be asleep much longer.

Courfeyrac presses another kiss to Marius’ chest, then his stomach, then his hipbone. Then ey sucks at Marius’ hip, just a little, rolling the skin between eir teeth, and Marius stirs slightly. Grinning to emself, Courfeyrac bites a line of bruising kisses across the top of Marius’ thigh, before finally giving in to the temptation and taking Marius’ hardening dick into eir mouth.

Marius stirs again, makes a snuffling sleepy noise, but doesn’t wake up. Courfeyrac hollows eir cheeks and sucks, and the feeling of Marius hardening in eir mouth is almost too hot for words. Ey draws back to tongue at the head, and that’s when Marius starts to actually, properly wake up.

Courfeyrac can tell he’s waking up because ‘snuffling sleepy noise’ turns into ‘spluttering noise’, and then Marius is saying, “Wha-- _Fuck_.”

Courfeyrac grins, as much as anyone can grin with a dick in their mouth, and sucks again, harder. Ey're rewarded with a moan. Followed swiftly by another, louder moan, and then, “ _Courf_.”

You wouldn't think it to look at him, but Marius is really, really loud in bed. It’s something Courfeyrac does eir best to encourage.

Shifting onto eir elbows, Courfeyrac wraps one hand around the part of Marius’ dick not quite in eir mouth and trails the other down behind his balls, rubbing at the patch of skin there. Marius keens, so Courfeyrac does it again, harder.

Marius writhes, head thrown back, hands fisting in the sheets. He really is a sight to behold when he's like this, going out of his mind because of Courfeyrac, because of what Courfeyrac's doing to him. Courfeyrac moans at the thought, and Marius writhes harder in response, and then Courfeyrac returns eir full attentions to Marius' dick and gets a rhythm going.

It doesn't take long for Marius to get close, because Marius is so fucking easy when around Courfeyrac, it's very gratifying. And, soon enough, Marius is begging above him, a vaguely-coherent litany of swear words and pleas and 'Courf, please, please, _Courf_ 's.

Courfeyrac pulls off to say, “Is there something you want, darling?” and Marius whines.

"Please, Courf," he says, voice rough, "Need your mouth, need it so bad, please, want to come, fuck, want you to make me come, _please_."

And, well. Courfeyrac is hardly going to refuse him, not when he asks so nicely.

Ey pulls Marius’ dick back into eir mouth, sinking down until eir nose is nestled against his pelvis and his dick is hitting the back of eir throat, until eir eyes are on the verge of watering and he’s writhing mindlessly above em. The best part of Sunday mornings will always be morning sex, but the best part of morning sex (or any sex, really) will always be how fucking responsive Marius is.

Courfeyrac sucks hard, swirling eir tongue, and ey can’t really breathe properly like this, but it’s worth it for the noises Marius is making. Trailing one hand behind his balls and rubbing one finger at his hole (not quite slipping inside, just gently suggesting the possibility), Courfeyrac swallows around his cock, and Marius lets out what can only really be described as a scream as he comes long and hard down Courfeyrac's throat.

Marius lets himself have a minute or two to revel in the afterglow, head lolling bonelessly against the pillows, and then he's tugging Courfeyrac up by the shoulders and saying, "Here, come here, your turn, come on," his voice almost completely wrecked.

Courfeyrac lets emself be pulled, lets Marius flip them over so ey's the one being pressed into the mattress, Marius straddling eir hips, and then Marius gets this determined look on his face that always means good things. Courfeyrac’s mouth goes dry as Marius reaches over em for the lube, then slicks up his fingers and reaches behind himself, and holy fucking _Christ_ Marius is fingering himself open for Courfeyrac.

"Fuck, darling." Courfeyrac mutters, eir voice gravely with how turned on ey are. "Christ, you’re so beautiful. So, so beautiful, and you’re all mine, aren’t you?"

Marius groans, though whether it’s because of Courfeyrac’s words or the twist of his fingers, Courfeyrac can’t tell. “All yours,” he says, his voice fairing no better than Courfeyrac’s, “and you can-- fuck, you can do what you like with me, right? Jus-- just use me whenever you want, however you want. Any time, all of the time. Please.”

And those words goes straight to Courfeyrac's cock, making em shudder. "Jesus, darling." Courfeyrac has to kiss him, then, has to push emself up on eir elbows and wrap eir hands around Marius’ neck and pull him in for a bruising kiss. Their first kiss of the day. From the way Marius shivers, he can probably still taste traces of himself in Courfeyrac’s mouth.

Courfeyrac looses emself in the kiss, and then time passes without em really noticing and Marius is pulling back and saying, "I'm ready, Courf, Courf, I'm ready, _please_."

And then Marius is sinking down around Courfeyrac's cock, tight and hot and fucking perfect, and Courfeyrac throws eir head back and groans, long and low, something that might vaguely resemble Marius' name. Eir hands find eir way to Marius' hips without em even really thinking about it, and ey're gripping hard and thrusting up and Marius is keening and thrusting down to meet em and holy fucking _Christ_ ey isn't going to last.

"God," Courfeyrac gets out, voice like someone's dragged eir throat over hot coals, "You're fucking brilliant, darling, you're so good, so perfect for me, think you can come again? Bet I can make you come again, my perfect boy, make you come so hard for me, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Marius is gasping, biting at his lip and grinding down against Courfeyrac and, fuck, his cock is hardening again, not ten minutes after he last came. Courfeyrac's grip on his hip tightens, and ey're probably going to leave bruises, Marius bruises so easily, and the mere thought of it sends another jolt of arousal down eir spine. Marius looks so good bruised, black and blue a stark contrast against his pale skin, it's, God. Courfeyrac groans and thrusts harder, aiming for Marius' prostate, and going by the way Marius' whole body jerks and he lets out a whine, ey finds it, and fuck. _Fuck_.

"You're gonna come for me again, darling," Courfeyrac says, literally incapable of stopping emself at his point, "Gonna come so hard, all over me, aren't you? Fuck, you're so fucking good, so perfect for me, my beautiful boy. What if I plugged you, huh? Had you walk around all day full, so full, leaking my come, you'd love that, wouldn't you?" Marius groans at that, clenching around Courfeyrac, and Courfeyrac grins, "You'd be so full for me, all for me, fuck, my perfect boy." 

Courfeyrac loses track of what's coming out of eir mouth after that, saying whatever comes to mind, watching as Marius gets more and more desperate, winding him up further and further, until ey finally can't take anymore and ey says, "Come on, darling boy, come for me." And Marius does, head thrown back and hands fisting in the sheets and groaning out something that could pass as Courfeyrac's name, and the combination of how he looks and how he feels and the heady rush of him coming because Courfeyrac told him to pulls Courfeyrac over the edge, too.

Eir mind whites out for a long minute, and when ey comes back to emself, Marius is slumped over eir chest, breathing heavily. Courfeyrac grins and presses a kiss to his head and says, "So, breakfast?"


End file.
